The Tragic Drama of the Perfect Dragonborn
by maximsk
Summary: In the land of Skyrim, the Dragonborn is the most beautiful and likable girl in the whole world, and everybody loves her. But one day, something goes wrong, and she and her friends find themselves in the exact same world as before—except they aren't the heroes anymore. Is there room in Skyrim for two Last Dragonborns? Nobody knows. The two of them certainly don't.
1. From One World to a More Exciting World

**Hi everyone! This is a crossover between Reenava's Skyrim High and my The Unique Tale of Alduin's Curse. It takes place between Skyrim High and Skyrim High 2, and after The Unique Tale is done. Enjoy!**

It was good to be the Dragonborn.

It was also good to be the most magical and unique princess in the world. And it was good to be on summer vacation, because high school was the worst.

Alduin was dead, some other people were dead too, there'd been some drama and stuff. People at school were such drama llamas. But that was over, cause summer was on.

So now that she was free from all that, Hildreannaleena was just doing her fave thing for her time off, and sitting in her room and playing new games on her designer PC. It was jet black with pink highlights, just like her today. She was designer too, because she had the best fashion sense in Tamriel.

Or, the second best fashion sense, but she was OK with that.

A giant dragon head was poking in through the window. It had red scales on top and an azure milky gray on the bottom. This was her friend Odahviing. He was the one with the best fashen sense. His sense of attired was so splendid, he wore the top designer dresses from Radiant Raiment in Solutide.

But Hildreannaleena couldn't actually see the dresses because only his head was in her house. He was watching her play the games.

Odahviing rumbled mightily, "Oh gods, what are you doing, you're going to fall off a cliff and die."

But the princess Dragonborn of old just laughed and oscillated her head precipitously. It was amusing because the game she was playing was the Bethesda game TES V: Skyrim. It was a fictionalized account of her life story, except it wasn't as pretty and there weren't any high schools.

In the game, Hildreannaleena was wearing leather armor that she'd gotten from some bandits and stuff. But in real Skyrim life, she was wearing a designer summer dress with florid echelon patterns, with chalk sandals and a new wide hat for her capital. Her hair was braided in a long eloquent dark pattern that went down from her head. On a scale of one to ten, she rated herself a stolid level 15.

Also, in the game, she was sliding down a mountainside, just like in real life. Except the controls were weird and she kept walking out into the air and then falling down like invisible stairways to Aetherius. Then the camera went into third person and her game self tumbled balefully down the curvature.

"Darn it, I just fell off the cliff and died," Hildreannaleena said.

Another person was also in the room. She was called Elisif the Fair because she made everything as exciting as going to a fair, she had a red and azure blue dress on with gold highlights like her hair. She and Hildreannaleena were good friends because of they had the same interest in cute boys and designered products.

"Next time, try using the road normally," said Elisif, who was sitting in her chair all up straight like a proper girl, since she was that.

Odahviing said wisely, "Don't back seat play the game for our friend in her time of not needing, please."

"You don't have to defend my honor, Odie," Hildreanna smiled reassumingly.

"Falling off cliffs is better because it's the most optimized way to train the flying skill," Odahviing answered.

Elsif said, "Silly dragon, there is no flying skill."

Odahviing said, "But dragons throw humans in the air to inspire them to greater heights."

"Guys, be quiet, I'm trying to concentrate," bespoke Hildreannaleena, who was respawned and had a bow to fight snow bears with. She liked how Odahviing had dragonic wisdom like her high school history teacher Parthurnax, but she was also in serious business at this prescient moment.

A snow bear flew down the mointainside and hit Hildreannaleena's character in the head, and she died again.

"Akatosh darn it dang fragglngghgghh," the actual Dragonborn princess raged! "I don't die this much in real life, how can I die this much in an impecunious video game!"

"That's what you get for trying to use the road normally," said Odahviing.

Hildreanna turned around in her designer computer chair and said, "ODAHVING NOW IS NOT THE TIME"

The game Dragonborn respawned and fell through the floor and died again.

"—TALOS DAMMIT"

"That's what you get for not looking at your screen," said Elisif.

"Fine." Hildreanna leena stood up and paused the game and walked strutted to the other side of the chamberlain. "You placate it if you're so good."

Elsif beaned happily. "Can I discern a new character?"

"Okay," the Dragonborn said.

"I wish I could to play video games," Odahviing whispered somberly.

The Soltuide girl Elisif got into the suede lace computer chair and opened a new game. "I wonder what I should play as," she said wonderingly aloud, "

Hildreannaleena went over and patted Odahviing's large draconian scaly snoot. "Don't worry," she uttered raisiningly. "I'll find like a game mod that makes it so the guys can wear the fashionable dresses too, just like you want. And you can watch me do the thing like that."

Odahviing sniffled and hugged into Hildreannaleena's shouder. "I just wanted to get to lock myself up in Dragonreach," he whispered despairingly.

"OK, I think I know what I'm going to play Skyrim as," Elisif said, because her Dragonborn was standing in front of Harvard in the character select thing. "I think I'm going to play as an Ancient Princessmer."

"Sure," said Hildreanaaleena.

"That's not actually a race," Odahviing said hopelessly.

Elisif chortled mildly. "Of course it is. All you have to execute is to enter the console command for ancient princessmer. Let me check my guide!"

And then she pulled out her guide book. It was a very large guide book, it was black leather with silken arcane pages and had runic ancient symbols on the covers, it had patterns of dark ink inside like books did, but it was different. She opened it.

Hildreannaleena's eyes went as wide as an elk in magelight. "Wait hold on stop stop time out, is that from Hermaush Mora's magic bookshelf?"

But alas, Elisif flaunted the dire warning, as she was already adsorbed in the process of entering the code. "player … set race … à̲̩͚͚͉͍͈n̥̯̣͖͉̩̹͝c̳̠i͝e͔͍͙͎͇̘̺ṋ̟̻̥̟̝͘t̺͇̬͈̤̟ ̞̻͚̩̖p̸͕͈̥̣̜̱̯r̶̮i̴͇͈͈n̲̼̲̹̗̗c̱̦̜͎e̷̯̻̙̰̝s̱̝̞͚͜s̼͔̝ …"

Odahviing blinked. "I did not know you could do this."

The Dragonborn turned and ran across the floorspace frenetically. "Wait, WAITWAIT—"

"… enter…"

And then the entire room cascaded into darkness and silence.


	2. The Dangerous Introduction

"AAAAAAAAAUGH"

Hildreannaleena landed on the ground on her face. She rolled over and gazed up at the sky with her opulent cerulean eyes. The sky was clear and blue, just like her icy gray eyes.

She sat up, and looked around, inquiring to her inner self? "Where am I?"

There was a Nord village around her. It was all busted in and burnt up.

"Oh, criminy, this is Helgan. This is game Helgan. Elisif, you stupid stormclark idiot, you put us inside the game!"

"That's not very nice," said Elisif. She was standing behind the Dragonborn princess' back, she was wearing her signature stylish red corset dress with green highlights and gold trim and white stitching and azure gems and chartreuse ailerons. Her hair was in auburn golden curls that fell to her shoulders and her skin was golden in the morning dewdrop sunlight. Her eyes shone bright emerald in the sunlight.

Hildreannaleena looked upon E lisit, then appraised down at herself. She was adorned with black leather armor and long pixelated dress skirts and sleeves, with silver highlights and armor plates, with sizable shoulder armor and grieves and boots. And none of it was designer. She had zero designer clothing.

And that was terrible.

"Well, now we're trapped inside the game, and you're _still_ not an ancient princessmer, so I hope you can get us back out," said Hildreannaleena huffily, as she haughtily put her hands up on her hips and turned back around swishily.

(Also, Hildreannaleena had her hair in a neat tied dark long elegant princess-like braid for practicality and realism)

Elisif pouted and kicked her foot over the ground. "My inventory does not presently contain the manual book," she said regally. "I think we might be stuck forthwith."

KA-BOOOOM!

Just then, a dragon crashed into the tower nearby over their heads! Dust and particles showered as bricks fell down and threatened to pancake the two regal girls.

"Oh no!" Elisif shrieked. "It's ALDUIN!"

The dragon went straight through the tower like an arrow that could go through walls, and then flipped over and landed on his face on the street. He was normal gray on his underbelly. "Hello again," he rumbled.

"Alduin's dead, dummy," Hildreannaleena admonished to Elisif. "This is Odahviing. Hey! Odhaviing! Are you from the game or from the real world?"

Odahviing was wearing a hot pink miniskirt and white halter top, which were sized to fit a dragon of his caliber. "I am from the real world," he stated while also upside-down on the rocks. "What is going on, please?"

"Elisif teleported us all into the game," Hildreannaleena said. "Which is total baloney cause Skyrim is single player—"

"WAIT A MINUTE" Odnvahing rolled onto his tummy and crashed down a few more edifices in his excitement. "I'm playing Skyrim now?! I'm playing SKYRIM! I wanna level my fashion skill!"

Elsif scratched her head regally and looked around curiously in the morning sunlight. "Isn't Helgan supposed to be full of bandits after Aldion blows it up?"

Just then, an arrow ziplined through the air and nicked Elsif's air!

The bandits were attacking. There were a lot of them. Hildreannaleena didn't want to count them because math.

"Oww, my ear!" Elsif the Fair ran and hid under a tree shrub branch, she was now Elisif the Fear.

Hildreannaleena perceived around. "Uh oh"

A big green Orc in studded ugly leather fur armor with iron buckle rings and bandit stuff like that came running at her with a battle axe in his meaty fisticuffs. "You picked a bad time to get lost, friend," he taunted sneeringly.

This was it! This was the criris moment. Hildreanna leena knew that if she died now like she did in Skyrim over and over usally, she might die for real! So she focused on her inner power, and thought back to her training…

"I don't know enough fighting things," Hildreannaleena pouted.

The Orc came at her and used a power attack to hit down at her with the axe! The acerbic capital cloves through her beautiful non-designer outfit—and _cut her shoulder._

Hildreannaleena staggered and gasped in horror pain, there were more bandits coming in, she was bleeding now, this was not a virtuous plan. She accursed her poor advance planning criterion under her respiration. She was gonna be dead in a minute, oh no.

Then Odahviing stomped up. The ground agitated under his talons. "Hey!" he rejoindered. "Don't hurt my friend!"

The last thing Hildreannaleena heard was the sound of fracturing thunder…

The Dragonborn princess opened her eyes. The sky was there again. Pain stabbed threateningly into her shoulder.

Elisif was looking down upon her, cradling the princess in her arms. "It's okay," she whispered tenderly. "You're safe. I'm looking after you now, my friend dear."

Hildreannaleena whimpered and held close to her friend's ornate clothing as she sought comfort in her time of suffering and need. She knew she was wounded in the heat of battle, and now she paid the price. Only with the aid of the one she trusted would she be able to survive… if she could make it through all the tribulation.

"What happened?" Hildreannaleena whispered to Elisif. "How did we survive this sordid attack?"

"Odahviing was going to set the bandits on fire with his dragon breath shout, but then he didn't want to set you on fire too, so he ate them," Elisif explained resemblingly. "Odahviing, you're not Alduin, that was really gross, don't do that again."

"Sorry," Odahvig's voice rumbled from someplace in the golden sunlight. "I don't know any healing spells. I hope one of you knows that stuff, or has a potion or scroll or, uh…"

"It'll be okay," Elisif whispered lovngly, holding Hildreannaleena's vulnerable body close to her. "I'm here, shh, don't worry…"

"I didn't want it to end like this," Hildreannaleena whispered, brushing her violet hair out of her lapis lazuli eyes. "I just wanted to…"

"Speak to me," Elisif whispered pleadingly to Hildreannaleena's ear, holding her so close, their hearts beat as one in their moment of shared pain. "What did you want, my friend? Tell me…"

Hildreannaleena grasped up at Lisif's sleeves with her hand and gazed into the obsidian pools of her radiant eyes, tears brimming with sorrow and trepidation. "I just… wanted…"

Elisif pulled the Dragonborn princess close and hugged her close, putting their heads forehad to forehead as she shared in the moment in the evocative morning sun. "No, no, no…!"

Odahviing came over and carefully laid his nose against Elisif's side and very very gently pushed her over onto the ground.

Then he picked up Hildreannaleena with his talon feet and began to carry her, spreading his wings and fluttering into the air quickly. "Be right back, dropping her off!"

Then he crashed back down on the ground. "Ughghhgf I'm too fat," he realized.

Hildreannaleena tumbled for a little bit and then halted on the stones, then she cast a healing spell on herself and got back up. "Wait so where were you going to take me?"

"I dunno," he said. "I thought I might drop you into the Temple of Kynarth in Whiterun."

"Ugh, not there," Elsif cried, as she ran back over to them!

"But the Temple of Kynarth has a roof," Hildreannaleena said.

Odahviing nodded wisely and bespoke, "Never let the ceilings in life hold you back, Hildreannaleena"

"Oh my Akatosh and Julianos," Elisif said, turning around 360 degrees and putting her palms on her face and head.

The large red and gray dragon asked the younger female, "Why didn't you want me to go to Whiterun, though?"

Elisif paused tenuously for drama. "Because its Jarul . . . is Ulfric Strumclock!"

Hildreannaleena thought about that for a second, and then smiled and nodded. "Oh, well, in that case, let's go to Whiterun!"

And so the adventure began, for the three of them, little did they know what awaited them there…


	3. The Troubles of the Right One

"NAUUEEEGH OWHOHohoh AEUUH!"

That was the sound that Hildreannaleena made, when she got off of Odahviing 900 feet above the Whitrun gates.

She landed on the ground and glared at the gaurds sheepishly. "I'm all right," she blushed.

"City's closed with the dragon's about," spoke one of the gate guards nonchalantly.

"There are no dragons!" Hildreannaleena prostrated.

"There was a dragon four seconds ago, look," the Guard lookd upward, "Oh shi-"

Elisif landed on top of the guard, and he went down into the floor and fell out of the level. "All right," said the Queen of Solutide. "How is my hair?"

"You're looking fabulous," Hildreannaleena high-fived her bestie in midair for their friendship dance, her gleaming blue-turquoise eyes shimmering with merth. "now let's get into this city and meet the JArul!"

But then, suddenly, the gates flew open and a voice said, " _STOP!_ YOU VIOLATED THE LAW."

Standing there in the white light of Whiterun was the dark black outline of… an Imperial guard! He stepped aftward, showing his sinister black robes and drawing his menacing Dawdric sword. His hood hid his face in the dark black shadows of opaque governance. He uttered in his authoritarian voice, "Pay the court a fine or serve your sentence! Your stolen goods are now _forfeit!_ "

"You remind me of the bitchy officer who tried to chop my head off at the start of the game," said Hildreannaleena.

"They don't know it's a game," reminded Elsif paitently.

The guard lunged forward, his robe streaking behind him like a spray of jet pitch darkness, and slashed at Elsif with his sword! The blade cut deep into her right face cheek, making blood run down her face as she screamed in wailing terror and discomfort.

"This doesn't feel like a game," said Hildreannaleena, before she jumped at the guard and punched him right in the arm! His sword went sailing into the distance.

The guard looked at Hildreannaleena and growled in his oligarchic voice, "Then pay with your _bloooood._ "

But the Dragonborn girl was already running for the sword on the ground! He scrambled after her to catch up.

Hildreannaleena picked up the sword off the wooden planks of the drawbridge, and then a second later the guard tackled her and they both ragdolled down the road. Hildreannaleena kicked him in the face with her secret powers of kicking that she just used, and landed on her back.

As the guard stood back up, his hood fell back, revealing the dark black shadows of his face. Underneath was… a blond guy with a long-ish beard! His face was rugged with the polygons of age, but he smirked dashingly at Hildreannaleena and said, "It's me. You passed the test, my friend. You've been a good friend to me. That means something."

"Oh," Hildreannaleena got back up on her feet, "can I keep the sword?"

Elisif came walking back down the bridge after them. "Wait so is the fighting over, my cheek is bleeding, I need somebody to hug me helplessly please."

The blond guy turned around and put his hands on his hips. "You there. One question. Gray-Mane or Battle-Born?"

The Dragonborn princess convoluted her face with rage, and ran up and stabbed the blond guy's head with the sowrd. Then she hit the ragdoll body a few times to make sure.

"Oh my nine Devines," gasped Elsif. "What was that?!"

Since the last witness was killed, and there was no bounty, Hildreannaleena put away her new awesome Dadric sword, since it would come in handy for a fight later, and walked up to her bestie. "Sorry that guy just really bothers me," she said before realizing there was blood on Elisif's face, "Oh gods you're going to bleed on your awesome dress, you need a cool looking bandage!"

A minute later, the two of them were waking into Whitrun, and Elisif had a leather strip wrapped stylishly around her face to be a bandage. Elsif asked, "Which way to the Cloud District?—"

But then Hildreannaleena covered her mouth with both hands and shushed her really loudly. "No I just stabbed one annoying person, don't make me do it twice in one day please, I'm trying to be good here,"

"Tell me, do you get to the Cloud District very often?"

Hildreannaleena picked up Nazeem under the arms, and then carried him outside the gates and dropped him off the top of the ramps. Then she came back inside.

"I think it's up the stairs," she pontificated to somebody whose name was Elisif (A/N I totally forgot Elisif's name for a second, lol), "why don't we go see Jarl Balgruff?"

"Sounds good," the regal girl nodded knowingly, a smirk tracing its way across her lips.

Walking up the stairs to the roads to the keep, Hildreannaleena said, "Maybe he'll be able to tell us why we're congested in the game. He has good lines."

Ambulating alongside her trusted companion and friend, Elisif nodded. Putting her hands on her hips, she nodded her head. Her eyes shining like emerald pools of water, she replied, "Jaral Balagrif is part of the game, sadly. But perhaps we will be able to escape."

Looking up at the silhouette of Dragonreach's spire upon the morning horizon, Hildreanna shielded her purple eyes from the sun with one gloved hand. Glancing casually, she uttered, "I bet we'll have to locate an elder scribble in order to exhume the game world. Because this doesn't seem like a game, I think it's actually like an alternate new reality, so that's cool."

"Oh okay, I didn't know that," said Elisif.

Hildreannaleena walked into the gates of Dragonsreach and pushed open the doors, striding in with a gate of pride and honorableness, her head held high in order to meet the Jarl. The inside was all made of wood, there was an old lady sweeping, and some guys at the tables. Up at the end of the hallway chamber, Jarl Balgruff was slouched on his throne. Jarl Balgruf was a mature man, with clothes that covered much of his body, and biceps that were radiant and huge with Nord power. He had a long sculpted beard, and a crown atop his white blonde hair, and his robes were made of the finest fashion silk and furs in gold and emerald color tones. He held one inert hand in front of his face to show that he didn't have to do manual labor like the peasants outside.

Elisif vacated her throat as she walked up to the throne. She bowed courtfully and said, "Jarl Balgruuf, we wish to—"

Then an armored Dunmer in black armor was holding an ebony sword to her throat! "You can't talk to the Jarl," the Dunmer spat vigilantly.

"No it's okay I'm a visitor," Elisif said, putting her hands on her head one at a time to show her non-threatening nature and also as part of a cool dance move.

But Hildreannaleena was quick with her lightning reflexes, and she drew her new Daydric Sword, pointing it at the Dunmer's throat. "Who are you," she interrogated, "why are you here?!"

"My name is Irilith," the Dunmer pontificated irately. "Put your sword away before you hurt yourself, little _girl_."

Hildreannaleena flared with rightful fury at this provocative tale. "No one calls me a girl!"

"Hey, girl, you gotta take a chill pill," said Elisif.

"Word," said Hildreannaleena, and she put her new sword away again. Irileth sheathed her sword and sauntered off moodily to the corner.

Balgruuf said, "What is the meaning of this shenanigans in my house?"

"That's not very Jarul-like of you," complained Elsif, who was the Jarel of Solution sometimes.

Jerl Balgruff cleared his gullet and uttered, "What business do two very well-dressed travelers like yourself have in this esteemed hallway?"

"I'm the Dragonborn," Hildreannaleena said proudly. "I'm here to try to find an Elder Scratch."

Balgruuf squinted his eyes at the princess girl.

Elisif said, "What is it?"

Just then, two people entered the room from Faranger Secret-File's laboratory. One of them was a young man, with coolly tanned skin, and silver long hair parted elegantly at the center and a stylishly pointed beard, and silver matching eyes. He was dressed resplendently in tailored green robes that flowed down to his ankles, and he had matte leather black boots that went all the way down to the floor.

The other was a young woman, with deathly beautiful white skin and black-purple hair in long braided tresses, and purple-green eyes that shone with her inner power. She was wearing a black lace suede corset dress with a plated skirt and black garters and boots, plus black leather gloves that went up past her elbows without cutting off her circulation. An elegantly long ebony sword hung from a custom purple leather scabbard belt on her waist. She put her hands on her hips and scowled at the duo in the hall. "What's the meaning of this?"

Hildreannaleena looked at the young woman in puzzled bemusement and concernation. "Wait. Who are you supposed to be?"

"You don't know?" The black-dressed girl scoffed. "I'm Seralphaeyna. I'm the Dragonborn."

(A/N: Sorry for the long wait on this chapter! Real life's a doozy sometimes! I hope you enjoyed, leave a review if you like doing that.)


End file.
